Curing the Obsession
by NuitSansEtoiles
Summary: While she lays dying, shocking and bitter revelations are made. Involves Psycho!Draco. Oneshot. Twisted DHr.


**A/N:** This was written based on a challenge by Niniel, which was:

Challenge 7: Write a death scene, where someone declares their love for the dying person.

This fic was also written a while ago, more precisely, October of 2004. This was also written because I wanted to experiment with new styles although the characters may be a little OoC. But anyways, enjoy.

Curing the Obsession

She was his obsession.

He would always watch her when she wasn't looking. He would dream about her at night. During the day, his thoughts were filled with images of her. It was suffocating. It was frustrating. It was deadly.

He was tired of having her constantly in his mind. It was unnerving and sickening to watch the perfect little Mudblood all day long, knowing that she was out of reach. So he decided that the only way to get the bushy-haired filth out of his mind was to cure his obsession.

And he did just that.

The result was a pool of blood under her body and he had a dagger hovering above her, smirking that patented smirk. She whimpered and he smiled. No other word could describe that smile other than "evil". Oh how he enjoyed watching her suffer, like how she made him suffer.

She was trembling all over. Cold sweat ran down her forehead in pearly beads. Her hair was plastered on her face. Her pretty little face was pale. She coughed up blood, staining her blood-drained lips. The pool of blood blended with the dirt on the ground.

_She finally found her place in the world_, he thought. _With the dirt_.

As she shivered harder, he only smiled. How he loved to see her like this. Weak, at the brink of death, and with no Potter or Weasley to save her. How he would love to tear her limb by limb. How he would love to rip her flesh up piece by piece and watch that dirty blood become one with the dirt of the earth, where it belonged. How he would love to watch her screaming in agony and begging him for mercy. How he would love to see her life snuffed out like a candle.

Her deep brown eyes shined, filled with tears. She mouthed, "Why?"

His eyes flashed. "Why?" he repeated. "Why? Because you are nothing but a little Mudblood bitch. And what makes it worse, you are my _obsession_." He crouched down, grabbing her chin; his face was merely inches away from hers. "Because I can't stop watching you. Because you haunt my dreams and thoughts." He gripped her chin harder, and she moaned in pain, squeezing her eyes shut. "Because I fucking _love_ you," he said bitterly. "I _love_ the way you smile and laugh. I love the way your hips swing when you walk. I love the way you bite your bottom lip when you concentrate on something. I love the way you know everything. Why do I love you? There is no plausible explanation that I can think of."

She looked at him in surprise, her tears falling on her cheeks. He wiped them away tenderly. _Too_ tenderly.

"And at the same time," he continued, "I _hate_ you. I hate the way you smile and laugh. I hate the way your hips swing when you walk. I hate the way you bite your bottom lip when you concentrate on something. I hate the way you know everything. Do you have _any_ idea what you do to me?" Without waiting for a reply, he continued, "I can't have you, yet I can't stay away from you. You are killing me. You have no idea how long you've made me suffer. Never being able to go near you. Never being able to get you out of my mind either. Never getting the thrill from a taste of the forbidden. After all, how could you love me back?"

"But I could and I did," she whispered.

It took a few seconds for him to recover from the shock. "What?" he asked.

"You Slytherins are cunning," she said, "and I am too. You never noticed the glances I shot at you. I always forgave you, no matter what you did to me on that day. I always cared about you. I never wanted you to get hurt. I never truly got mad at you. I couldn't. Except for when we were in third year, I slapped you. But I was under a lot of stress. I always regretted it."

"H—How?" he stammered.

"Like you," she whispered, "I have to plausible explanation for my feelings. But you always intrigued me, ever since we saw each other for the first time on the Hogwarts Express."

She coughed up more blood and harder this time. "I love you," she said in a barely audible voice. "I did and I always will."

She closed her eyes, never to be opened again. He bended over and placed a feather-light kiss on her bloody lips.

His original plan had gone awry. He never expected this to happen. Now, there was no way for him to get her out of his mind… Unless…

As his body fell on hers, he knew that he finally achieved his goal. He finally cured his obsession.

**A/N:** I realize that this is a twisted, psycho!Draco fic, so I hope this made a little sense. Review and tell me!


End file.
